


Если ты не можешь сделать вдох (забери весь кислород из моей груди)

by 8salfeti8, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: И я бы поторопился. Малыш Питер скоро окажется под большим давлением, и ему может стать немного тяжело дышать.





	Если ты не можешь сделать вдох (забери весь кислород из моей груди)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Can't Catch A Breath (You Can Take The Oxygen Straight Out Of My Own Chest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485148) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



Он не был Человеком-пауком, когда они забрали его. 

Он был обычным Питером Паркером. Боже, он шел домой из _школы_. Он просто засунул в уши свои дешевые наушники и настроил плейлист на проигрывание в случайном порядке, растворяясь среди сотен других людей, снующих туда-сюда по переполненным улицам Нью-Йорка. Время от времени он подпрыгивал в такт песне. Но в остальном, он был обычным подростком в толпе. 

Нужно было быть внимательнее. Нужно было смотреть. 

Но, как уже было сказано, он был обычным Питером Паркером. В мире Питера Паркера нет места опасности. Нет, подобные штуки принадлежат Человеку-пауку. Они принадлежат героям.

Он проходил мимо крохотного магазинчика, когда что-то дернуло его за капюшон. Он даже не успел понять, что произошло, прежде чем его спина коснулась холодной стены переулка, и влажная тряпка прижалась к его лицу. 

Первые два вздоха он сделал инстинктивно, и это стоило ему всего. Если бы он был более подготовлен, он, возможно, догадался бы задержать дыхание. Но из-за того, что у Питера была _самая хреновая_ удача, он дважды вдохнул полные легкие сладковатого вещества, и немедленно ощутил головокружение. К тому моменту, когда его стремительно слабеющие мышцы приготовились к схватке, он уже был на коленях. 

Он смутно осознал, что кто-то подхватил его обмякшее тело, когда перед глазами зарябило. Страх отступил вместе с сознанием, когда он попытался представить, что эти руки, аккуратно укладывающие его на землю, принадлежат Мэй, или мистеру Старку, а не какому-то бесформенному негодяю, на котором он даже не мог сосредоточить свой взгляд. 

Последнее, о чем он подумал, прежде чем темнота забрала его, была короткая мысль о том, что _все будет хорошо, мистер Старк найдет меня._

А затем его поглотила пустота. 

\--  
Тони был на встрече, когда раздался первый звонок.

Он его проигнорировал. А затем проигнорировал и второй, и третий, и четвертый. 

Когда начался пятый раунд вибраций, он вежливо извинился и вышел в коридор, с заметным раздражением нажимая на кнопку вызова.

— Старк.

На том конце трубки раздался смешок.

— У меня есть что-то, что принадлежит вам.

Тони пришлось буквально силой заставлять себя не закатить на это глаза. Никакой оригинальности. Он собирался уже сбросить звонок, но решил еще несколько секунд потешить самолюбие звонящего. Все равно встреча была невообразимо скучной.

— О?

— Он такой хорошенький, когда спит.

Рука Тони замерла. _Он._ Словно у этого человека есть… другой человек? _Пожалуйста, пускай это будет блеф_.

— Кто?

В трубке раздался шорох, скрип дерева, а затем смешок.

— Питер Паркер, правильно? По крайней мере, так написано в его ученическом. Мидтаунская Школа Науки и Технологий. У них серьезный отбор, не так ли? Он, должно быть, необычайно умный мальчик. Неудивительно, что он вам нравится. 

Время застыло. На мгновение он замер, отрицая услышанное. _Нет._ Питер _дома._ Он сейчас ужинает и собирается в патруль, чтобы Тони и Мэй провели остаток вечера наблюдая за его жизненными показателями и искренне переживая. Ребенок _вне досягаемости_. Питеру не причиняли боль, Питера не похищали, Питер не сделал ничего, он просто… Питер. 

После этой секундной заминки пришла ярость. Питер находится под его защитой, и кто-то посмел _тронуть его_. Кто-то тронул его, и причинил ему боль, и _забрал его_. 

Если и было что-то, что Тони Старк ненавидел больше всего, так это когда люди забирали то, что принадлежит ему.

А Питер Паркер — _его_. 

(Он еще обязательно обсудит все выводы, что следуют с этой конкретной мыслью со своим психотерапевтом чуть позже.)

— Я клянусь Богом, — прошипел он, сжимая хватку на СтаркФоне в своей руке, — если с головы этого ребенка упадет хоть волос, я разорву тебя на гребаные _кусочки_. Это понятно?

— О, я ничего ему не сделал, — в этом голосе звучало какое-то больное ликование, словно у мужчины на том конце провода наступил самый приятный момент его жизни. — Он просто спит. Я даже предоставил ему уютное место, чтобы он смог отдохнуть. Настолько уютное, что оно может даже стать его _последним_ пристанищем. 

_Последним пристанищем. Последним пристанищем. Последнимпристанищем.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. _

Если Питер умрет, Тони… Тони тоже умрет. Он знал это. Глубоко в душе, он знал это.

— Чего ты хочешь? 

— Поиграть.

— _Что?_

— Поиграть, мистер Старк. Я люблю игры, а вы разве нет?

Он сжал зубы.

— Очевидно, мы любим разные.

— О, но разве это все не захватывающе? — Тони буквально видел, как этот мужчина довольно потирает руки. Он наслаждался этим. Он знал, что поймал великого Железного Человека на крючок. — Самые лучшие игры — это те, в которых самые высокие ставки. И в этой игре, мистер Старк, ставки настолько высоки, насколько это вообще возможно. Есть ли что-либо более захватывающее, чем пари на вашего собственного ребенка? Скажите мне, — наступила небольшая пауза, и на фоне снова скрипнуло дерево, — на что вы готовы пойти, чтобы спасти его?

Тони уже отправил сигналы бедствия Роуди, Хэппи и Пеппер. Пятница пыталась отследить звонок, но пока получалось не очень. Ужас — настоящий и всепоглощающий — наполнил его целиком. Его голос сорвался.

— Прости скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь. 

— Я отправлю вам координаты, мистер Старк, и небольшую подсказку. А затем — все в ваших руках. И я бы поторопился. Малыш Питер скоро окажется под большим давлением, и ему может стать немного тяжело дышать, — пауза. — О, и не волнуйтесь. Я оставил вашему мальчику подарок. Я не хочу, чтобы вы пропустили все шоу. 

Звонок отключился. 

Секунду спустя телефон дважды завибрировал, оповещая о входящих сообщениях с неизвестного номера. В первом сообщении были координаты. Недолго думая, он приказал Пятнице загрузить их в его костюм, пока сам открывал картинку из следующего сообщения.

Это был Питер, с закрытыми глазами и повернутой набок головой. Незнакомые руки зарылись пальцами в его волосы, и Тони ощутил, как его накрыл собственнический инстинкт, из-за которого его руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Из-за этого, он не сразу понял, где именно находился его ребенок.

Он лежал в гробу.

\--

Тони с глухим стуком приземлился перед Роуди. Он ощущал себя дезориентированным, словно в тумане. Он был настолько не в себе, что Пятнице пришлось в середине полета взять управление на себя. Она спокойно указала на тревожные несоответствия в его жизненных показателях, механически провожая его по заданным координатам. В какой-то момент она даже предупредила, что его давление сигнализирует, что он опасно близок к обмороку. Он огрызнулся, напоминая ей, что он — _Тони Старк_ , а это значит, что он выше чего-то настолько нелепого как _обморок_. 

(И он очень, _очень_ надеялся, что прав насчет этого).

У него даже не было времени удивиться тому, как его друг добрался к нужной точке раньше него. Вместо этого он просто вывалился из костюма и с отчаянием вцепился тому в плечи.

— Роуди, — каждая секунда казалось безжизненной, словно весь мир в одно мгновение перестал быть реальным, — _где он?_

— Дыши, Тони. Мы думаем, что мы нашли его, — Роуди буквально на руках дотащил его до складного стула и опустился перед ним на корточки, словно тот был маленьким ребенком. На его счастье, Тони был слишком взволнован, чтобы возмущаться. — Но ты должен дышать. 

— Думаете? — потрясенно переспросил он, сосредотачиваясь на той части предложения, что касалась Питера. Пеппер всегда говорила, что его кругозор резко ограничивается, когда дело касается парнишки, и он даже не пытался ее поправлять. — Вы _думаете_ , что нашли его?

— Я не могу заявить с уверенностью, поскольку у меня нет необходимого оборудования, но я уже вызвал людей, у которых оно есть. Тех, кто специализируется на подобном. Они будут здесь очень, очень скоро. И доктор Чо тоже, просто на всякий случай. Ты слышишь меня, Тони? Специалисты уже едут сюда, они прибудут в течение часа, и все будет хорошо.

— Где он, Роуди?

— Повтори за мной. Скажи, что с Питером все будет хорошо. 

Решительность наполнила его рот. На вкус она напоминала гравий: плотный и полный песка.

— _Разумеется_ с ним все будет хорошо. У него есть я. Ему запрещены любые другие варианты. 

Роуди сглотнул и похлопал Тони по колену. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе было слышно сожаление:

— Он прямо за моей спиной, примерно в трех с половиной метрах под землей. 

Как оказалось, Тони Старк _не_ выше обморока. 

\--

Каждая клеточка тела Питера ощущалась тяжелой и чужой. Голова болезненно пульсировала, и каждая мысль казалась спутанной и искаженной. Что произошло? _Где_ он? И, самое главное, почему он чувствует себя так _паршиво_? 

— М-мис’р… — слабо прокашлял он. Когда он сделал еще один вдох, воздух показался ему одновременно затхлым и влажным. — Мис’ер Ст’к?

Обычно, когда он просыпался с пульсирующей головой и странными провалами в памяти, это означало, что он пострадал во время патруля. Такое случалось чаще, чем ему хотелось бы признавать, и он уже привык к тому, что его наставник в эти моменты всегда… рядом. Питер открыл бы глаза, и Тони сидел бы рядом с его кроватью, удерживая его за руку и смахивая пряди с его потного лба, аккуратно уточняя, болит ли что-нибудь.

И Питер сказал бы да, и он позвал бы медсестру, и не успокоился бы, пока кто-то его бы не _остановил_. 

И сейчас Питер хотел, чтобы мистер Старк был рядом. Он хотел, чтобы его наставник сделал так, чтобы все прошло. 

Он слепо взмахнул рукой, в надежде, что ее поймают знакомые мозолистые пальцы. Но вместо этого он стукнулся обо что-то твердое и гладкое прямо над собой. 

Он начал ощупывать дальше, и понял, что он в каком-то… ящике? Он провел кончиками пальцев по бокам и нащупал какую-то мягкую подкладку вокруг собственного тела.

В пока еще вялое сознание просочился ужас.

Он помнил это. Помнил, как выглядел дядя Бен на фоне кремового атласа и темного дерева. Помнил, как кучка незнакомцев тщательно готовила его, застегивая каждую пуговичку и защелку на его униформе. Помнил, как люди говорили о том, каким красивым и мирным он выглядел, в то время как Питер в тот момент думал только о том, что он выглядел, как человек, который вырастил его. 

Он видел, как они захлопнули крышку, и он ни разу не задумался о том, каково это — быть там, под ней. 

О, боже. Питер лежал не в ящике. Он был _в гробу_. 

Кто-то поместил его в гроб, а затем они _похоронили его_. И он _все еще жив_. 

В тот момент, когда беспомощность уже готова была сломать его, он дернул пальцами, и его рука наткнулась на что-то круглое и гладкое.

Его часы. Стоп, блин, _его часы_. Часы, которые мистер Старк сделал для него. Часы, которые ловят сигнал в любой точке планеты. Часы, которые были спроектированы для _чрезвычайной ситуации_. 

Он может с их помощью поговорить с Тони. Он скажет ему, где он, и затем его па… эм, его _наставник_ , придет за ним и все исправит.

Он починит Питера, как и всегда. 

Он трижды нажал на тревожную кнопку, а затем поднес устройство поближе к лицу. Как только сигнал начал устанавливать связь, он силой заставил себя сделать несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов. Нужно беречь кислород. Он же видел тот эпизод Разрушителей легенд, верно? Сколько, они там сказали, можно провести похороненным в гробу? Три часа _максимум_? 

О, боже. А сколько он уже тут пролежал? Он определенно чувствует головокружение. Это из-за паники, или у него уже началось отравление углекислым газом? А что, если крышка прогнется под давлением всей этой грязи? Как глубоко они его закопали? Боже, что, если…

— Питер?! — голос Тони был слабым и бездыханным, что было довольно забавно, учитывая, что это _у Питера_ ограниченный запас кислорода, но он вырвал его из стремительного потока мыслей. — Питер?! Ответь мне, дружок!

— Мистер Старк, — он ненавидел то, каким тихим, слабым и _детским_ был его голос, но даже стыд не смог остановить тот всхлип, который вырвался у него сразу после. — Мистер _Старк_. 

— Ох, слава _Богу_. Эй, Пит, послушай, ладно? Мы сейчас прямо над тобой. Мы придумываем план, как нам безопасно тебя выкопать. С тобой все будет хорошо. 

— Я… я н-не могу… — он не знал, что именно он пытался сказать. Он не знал, будет ли в этом какой-то смысл. Он просто не хотел, чтобы мистер Старк прекращал говорить. — Я-я... мистер _Старк_. 

Он слышал страх его наставника в том, как дрогнул его голос.

— Я знаю, Пит. Я знаю. Я знаю, что ты напуган, но ты должен дышать медленнее. Так ты выиграешь нам немного времени.

 _Выиграешь нам немного времени_. Боже, Питер здесь задохнется.

Он задохнется, и мистер Старк услышит, как это произойдет. 

— Я вытащу тебя до того, как у тебя закончится кислород, хорошо? — мистер Старк читает его мысли? — Но может так получится, что ты будешь уже на грани, — в его голосе отчетливо слышалось сожаление, — так что ты должен держать меня в курсе своего состояния. Я должен знать обо всем, что ты чувствуешь. Это поможет нам рассчитать, сколько еще осталось. Как думаешь, сможешь сделать это, ради меня?

— Д-да.

— Отлично, шкет. Теперь, сделай глубокий вдох. Задержись. Выдохни, — Питер изо всех сил пытался следовать инструкции. — Хорошая работа, Пит. Окей. Еще раз. Вдох, пауза, выдох. Молодец.

После минуты или двух таких дыханий, Питер почувствовал, что начал соображать чуть четче. Голова уже не кружилась так сильно, и отчасти это было здорово, но его новоприобретенная ясность сознания имела и отрицательный эффект, поскольку теперь он намного сильнее ощущал головную боль, пульсирующую за глазами, и тошноту, скручивающую его кишки. Он сглотнул собравшуюся во рту липкую слюну, крепко сжимая веки. 

— Говори со мной, малыш. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — раздался шорох, когда Тони переложил телефон к другому уху. — Как думаешь, кислород еще не заканчивается?

— Меня ведь не это убьет, — его слова прозвучали странно спокойно, словно он пересказывал документальный фильм, а не предсказывал свою неминуемую судьбу, — это будет отравление углекислым газом, да? Когда от моего дыхания его станет слишком много, — он, задержав дыхание, рассмеялся, чувствуя, как в истерике поджимаются пальцы на руках и ногах. — Я сам… Я сам убью _себя_. Случайно. Продолжая дышать. 

— Ты не умрешь, — голос Тони был решительным. Непреклонным. Он был так уверен в том, что Питеру удастся увернуться от неизбежного, что было чертовски легко сдаться под силой этой уверенности. — С тобой все будет хорошо. И больше не смейся, ладно? Так ты тратишь слишком много воздуха. 

— Хорошо.

Спорить не было смысла. Им обоим нужна была надежда, и Питер был не в том состоянии, чтобы придумывать что-то самостоятельно. Все что он мог — это позволить Тони питать ее за них обоих. Тони будет держаться за оптимизм, а Питер будет держать за Тони. И пока этого будет достаточно.

Он просто хотел слушать голос Тони и постараться запомнить его. Записать интонацию и тембр. Если это последний раз, когда он слышит его, он не хотел забывать. 

— Поговорите со мной?

Тишина.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил?

— Пожалуйста?

— Хорошо, — Тони глубоко вздохнул, но затем оборвал себя, словно почувствовал вину за то, что у него нет недостатка в кислороде. Питеру показалось, что так, скорее всего, и было. — Но ты слушаешь внимательно, ясно? Я буду задавать тебе вопросы.

— О-окей.

Когда Тони снова заговорил, Питер услышал его неуверенную улыбку.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том, как Мстители пытались поднять молот Тора?

— Н-нет?

— Серьезно? Это хорошая история, — Питер позволил себе прикрыть глаза, и сконцентрировать все свое внимание на голосе его наставника. _Мы просто смотрим очередной диснеевский мультик, сидя на диване. Все в порядке_. — Расскажешь мне, что ты знаешь о Мьёльнире, Пит? И не притворяйся, что ты не самый большой фанат Тора за всю историю человечества. Ты меня не обдуришь, малыш. 

— Только, эм, только достойный может поднять его.

— Именно. Готов поспорить, что ты бы поднял его, приятель, я бы даже деньги поставил на это. 

— Правда?

— Чистейшая.

— Сп-спасибо, мистер Старк.

— Конечно, парень. 

\--

Час пролетел в мгновение ока. Время летело быстро, но вот все остальные двигались медленно, и у них заканчивалось время. 

Тони видел это в напряжённых движениях команды и решительности на лице Роуди. 

Он слышал это в том, как Питер все дальше и дальше уплывал от него с каждым вымученным вздохом.

— Питер? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— А? О, я, мм, в порядке, мистер Старк, — после целой минуты рваных вздохов, слабый голос Питера снова пробился наружу, — тут, ххх, темно.

— Готов поспорить, малыш. Ты держись там, — он приглушил звук со своей стороны и вскинул на доктора Чо отчаявшийся взгляд. — Мне все труднее и труднее понимать, как он там. 

— Попроси его решить простые числовые уравнения, — она заправила прядь волос за ухо, и Тони немедленно опознал в этом жесте нервозность.

 _Она тоже знает, что время на исходе_.

— Базовая _математика_? 

— Да, именно. Сложение, вычитание, умножение. Это поможет мне оценить скорость и точность его мозговых процессов, что, в свою очередь, подскажет нам уровень углекислого газа в крови. 

Проще говоря: это поможет нам выяснить, сколько еще осталось его ребенку до необратимого повреждения мозга или… или…

_Нет._

Он проглотил свою неуверенность и сосредоточился на том факте, что он может видеть, как Роуди и команда скидывают горы грязи рядом с могилой. С ребенком все будет хорошо. Тони просто должен помочь ему продержаться. 

С этим он справится.

— Эй, Пит? — в ответ раздалось кряхтение, и он посчитал это победой. — Сколько будет шестью шесть? 

— А?

— Шестью шесть, малыш.

— Тр-тридцать шесть.

— Правильно, Пит. Молодчина, — он заметил, как доктор Чо сделала какую-то пометку, и понадеялся, что это был хороший знак. — Говори со мной. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как-то… как-то странно. Эм, голова кругом. Словно я вот-вот отключусь.

— Сделаем вид, что последнего я не слышал. Ты же останешься в сознании и составишь мне компанию, верно? Здесь запрещено отключаться. Я лично только что это запретил. 

— П-понял.

— Отлично. Хоть раз ты меня послушался, — он ходил кругами, его ноги словно двигались сами по себе. — Эй, приятель? Десять минус пятнадцать.

— Эт’, эм, — Питер затих, делая рваный вздох. — А? Пр-простите. Что вы, эм, что вы спросили?

— Десять минус пятнадцать.

— Минус пять?

 _Его толковый мозг все еще работает. Это же уже что-то, верно?_

— Ты только погляди. Ответил на все мои вопросы.

— Вопросы?

— Да, Пит, — он сжал переносицу, — ты помнишь, как я сказал, что буду задавать тебе вопросы?

— Н-нет?

Он резко обернулся, кидая на доктора Чо испуганный взгляд. Она только с сочувствием улыбнулась ему. 

— Потеря кратковременной памяти — это один из первых симптомов отравления углекислым газом. 

— Точно. — _Глубоко вздохнуть, пожалеть, что Питер не может сделать так же, повторить._ — Все нормально, Питер. Все будет хорошо.

— Обещаете?

— Да, малыш, обещаю.

\--

Питер осознавал ровно две вещи.

Первое — его грудь болит. Сильно.

Второе — мистер Старк разговаривает с ним таким мягким, успокаивающим тоном, и ему это действительно нравится. Если Питер выживет, он обязательно попросит использовать его почаще. Ему бы это понравилось. На самом деле, даже очень. 

Сконцентрироваться становилось все сложнее. Он пытался, правда, но все перед глазами начало крутиться и расплываться. Сложные мысли просто… не складывались. Каждый раз, когда он пытался построить какой-то вывод или воспоминание, он терялся. 

Он не мог не думать обо всех тех случаях в его жизни, когда он вдыхал кислород как должное. Если он переживет это, он больше никогда не будет так поступать. 

Вообще-то, он многое принимал как должное. Он много чего хотел бы сделать, но у него просто не было времени.

Он составил список.

_Что я собираюсь сделать, если смогу пережить погребение заживо:_

1\. Попросить мистера Старк почаще разговаривать со мной таким голосом  
2\. Больше никогда не относиться к кислороду как к должному  
3\. Рассказать Неду о моих истинных чувствах  
4\. Если с №3 все сложится — позвать Неда на свидание  
5\. Посмотреть с мистером Старком Лило и Стич  
6\. Купить Мэй цветы  
7\. Чаще навещать Бена. 

Он попытался добавить еще пункты, но даже простые мысли начали ускользать из его рук, как кучка тающего желе на раскаленной машине. Он медленно моргнул, погружаясь в себя, и это показалось ему намного удобнее, чем постоянная боль и пульсация в его умирающем теле. Он беспечно уплывал, когда обеспокоенный голос Тони привлек его утихающее внимание. 

— Пит? Давай же, малыш. Ты еще со мной?

— М-мис’р Старк. Пр-ривет.

— Оставайся в сознании, мелкий, идет? В сознании. Если ты заснешь, ты можешь уже не проснуться. И что я тогда буду делать, а? Я не смогу работать в лаборатории без моей маленькой тени. Будет так скучно. А ты знаешь, что я _ненавижу_ скуку. 

Питер не мог понять, слова его наставника сливаются в одно, потому он паникует, или потому что мозг Питера отказывает. Однако, это уже не имеет смысла.

— ‘кей.

— У меня тут для тебя еще одна задачка, Пит, — он не понимал, Тони сделал паузу на секунду или на час. Время словно сломалось. Ну или, по крайней мере, _он_ в этом был уверен. — Сколько будет семь минус четыре?

— Четыре.

Его наставник судорожно вздохнул. _У него тоже заканчивается кислород?_

— П-попробуй еще раз, Пит.

Он даже не мог вспомнить, что именно он должен пробовать.

— Попробуй?

Судя по звуку, Тони начал что-то торопливо обсуждать с кем-то, прикрыв рукой микрофон. Все это ускользало от Питера, но он совершенно не возражал. Он просто позволил себе мирно куда-то уплывать, довольствуясь тем, как беспорядочная болтовня Тони окутывает его звуками дома.

Какое-то время он был напуган. Даже в ужасе. Но теперь же, казалось, он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, включая и страх. Его мозг просто не осознавал его. Но по какой-то причине ему казалось, что мистеру Старку нужно знать об этом. Ему нужно узнать о том, что Питер не боится. 

— Я не боюсь.

Приглушенный разговор внезапно оборвался, и голос мистер Старка стал четче.

— Конечно нет, малыш. Ты и не должен. Я тебя спасу.

Нет. В этом… в этом не было смысла. В его сознании была какая-то темная дыра, и она росла слишком быстро. _Слишком быстро_. Она поглотит его раньше, чем Тони доберется до него. _Разве мистер Старк ее не видит?_

— Н-нет. Вс… ‘се х’рошо, — каждое слово было тяжелым, неповоротливым, но он выталкивал их. Одно за другим. По одному слогу, пока не выговорил все. — ‘се х’ршо, мис’р Старк. ‘се х’рошо.

Тони шикнул на него, и он позволил своему языку расслабиться, снова теряясь в облаках, пока тьма в его голове росла.

— Шшшш, Пит. Ты прав. Все хорошо. Все в порядке. Только дыши.

И Питер послушался. И не важно, как больно это было, он делал вдох за вдохом, чтобы его герой гордился им. 

И когда он попытался сделать очередной вдох, его легкие просто застыли.

\--

Все в порядке. Ну, ладно, все, на самом деле, _не_ в порядке. Питер заперт в _гробу_ под землей, и он больше не может даже решать простейшие математические уравнения, потому что ему не хватает кислорода, чтобы напитать его гребаный _мозг_ , но он все еще дышит, он все еще в сознании, и это единственный «порядок», который Тони мог бы ожидать в подобной ситуации. 

А затем ребенок сделал очередной вдох, но вместо вдоха раздался какой-то задушенный свист, и теперь уже этот _порядок_ может идти коту под хвост. 

— Роуди! — крикнул Тони, разворачиваясь, пытаясь найти своего лучшего друга среди множества рабочих, суматошно раскапывающих могилу. — Вытащи его! Вытащи его _сейчас же_!

— Мы почти добрались! — прокричал в ответ полковник, жестом приказывая команде поторопиться. — Скажи ему, чтобы потерпел.

— Он не может терпеть! Он, блядь, _дышать_ не может! — он поспешно вернулся назад к телефону. — Пит? Пит, ты там?

Еще один задушенный вздох в ответ.

— Н-не могу д-д…

— Тшшш, шшшш. Все хорошо. Они уже почти добрались, окей? Потерпи. Не засыпай, — он кинулся к могиле. Он должен быть там, когда они доберутся до него. Он должен будет держать его. Он должен будет помочь ему _дышать_. — Я рядом, Питер. Я рядом. Я жду тебя.

Все, что он услышал, это свистящий хрип. 

— Сколько еще, Роуди?

Его лучший друг вздрогнул.

— Минут пять?

— У него нет пяти минут.

— Прости. Мы попытаемся, Тони, я клянусь. Но если… — полковник покачал головой. — Мне жаль, понимаешь?

В глазах Роуди читалось сожаление, и Тони хотелось вырвать его из него. Проклятье, он все еще жив. Его ребенок все еще жив, и он в сознании, и с ним, блядь, все будет _отлично_ , потому что _так надо_. Тони не мог себе представить другого варианта. Он не видел смысла в мире, который не сиял в глазах Питера Паркера. 

Он опустился на землю, когда его друг отодвинулся, и прижал телефон к губам так сильно, что они буквально касались микрофона, когда он говорил, словно это как-то поможет ему стать к Питеру чуточку ближе. Он прислушивался к каждому вздоху, который хрипел на том конце, и молился, чтобы за ним раздался еще один. По одному только быстрому, рваному ритму он мог сказать, что ребенок в ужасе. 

И, нет, так не пойдет. Испуганный Питер абсолютно точно не находится в списке приоритетов Тони.

— Я рядом, Питер. Я рядом. Все будет хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе, идет? — он говорил, прислушиваясь к свистящим хрипам, пока они не сменились на что-то не такое взволнованное, что-то более спокойное. — Ты самый лучший ребенок на свете, ты в курсе? Я бы никогда не захотел себе кого-то другого. 

Это дошло до него внезапно, когда дыхание Питера начало прерываться, что ему, скорее всего, придется услышать последний вздох его ребенка.

И он сделает это, хоть и знает, что для него это тоже будет конец. Он сделает это, потому что Питер Паркер слишком хороший, чтобы умереть в тишине. Он слишком хороший, чтобы уйти из этого мира неуслышанным. 

Из его горла едва не вырвался истеричный смешок, потому что все происходящее было настолько _нелепо_ , что он едва мог осознать это. Сама мысль о том, что Питер умрет, что Тони коснется его щеки, и ребенок не потянется за прикосновением, была настолько чуждой, что это казалось далеким сном. Смерть — это то, что происходит с другими людьми, но не с ясноглазыми детьми. Не с Питером Паркером. 

— М-Мис’р…

Тони знал этот тон. Он знал, что Питер пытался сказать. Что-то поселилось у него внутри, что-то мягкое и тяжелое одновременно. Что-то немного похожее на принятие. Принятие, что это может стать неизбежным. Принятие, что Питер может умереть. Питер может умереть, и голос Тони станет последним, что он когда-либо услышит. 

— Я знаю, Пит, — он сжал кулак и попытался вложить всю свою привязанность к ребенку в слова. Казалось, между ними установилась какая-то инстинктивная связь. Он надеялся, что Питер тоже это чувствует. — Я знаю. Я тоже, хорошо? Я тоже.

Питер снова удушливо вздохнул, и Тони понял, что бедный ребенок плачет.

— Тшшш, приятель, шшшш. Все хорошо. Они почти добрались до тебя, и как только они откроют этот ящик, я буду рядом, идет? Я буду первым, кого ты увидишь. Ты только продержись. Продержись ради меня. 

— Я-я… — вместо выдоха у Питера вырвался кашель. — Я…

Он сказал это до того, как успел осмыслить.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Пит.

А затем лопата Роуди наткнулась на дерево. 

Костюм собрался вокруг тела Тони еще до того, как он понял, что призвал его. Рабочие вскарабкались по лестницам и разбежались от могилы как кучка перепуганных муравьев. Это было умное решение, правда. Тони совершенно не собирался ждать, пока они отойдут. 

Он спрыгнул в могилу и одним резким движением вырвал крышку гроба. Петли вылетели, бока покосились и треснули, но он едва обратил внимание на скрип сломанного дерева.

И как он мог, когда его ребенок был _прямо здесь_?

Голова Питера была повернута набок, посиневшие губы приоткрыты, а веки были плотно сжаты. Он выглядел таким маленьким, и юным, и _очень сильно_ нуждающимся в защите, которую Тони отчаянно желал ему предоставить. 

Он забрался в гроб и одной рукой прижал ребенка к своей груди, другой поддерживая его за голову. Он увидел, как несколько растрепанных завитков проскользнули между пальцами его перчаток и торопливо активировал репульсоры. Он должен был выйти из этого костюма и держать своего ребенка еще _вчера_. 

Тони тяжело приземлился прямо на краю могилы, и костюм немедленно раскрылся. Он рухнул на колени в грязь, пальцами нащупывая пульс на холодной шее Питера. Он простукивался под кончиками его пальцев, нитевидны и слабый, но, несомненно, он был там, и, несомненно, живой. 

Тони обязательно поставит сердцебиение Питера звонок, или будильник, или просто будет включать его на заднем плане в лаборатории до конца своих дней. Это, вне всякого сомнения, самый, черт возьми, лучший звук, что он когда-либо слышал. 

Но… чего-то не хватало. Пульс был на месте, сердце работало, но его легкие… _нет_. Его грудная клетка была неподвижна, и воздух не проходил между его губ.

Питер не дышал.

Внезапно рядом с ним на колени опустилась доктор Чо.

— Тони, ему нужна вентиляция легких. Ты либо сам должен сделать это, либо _отпусти_ его. 

Отпустить… отпустить не вариант.

Он зажал ребенку нос и откинул его голову, испытывая бесконечную благодарность к Роуди, который обучил его основам первой помощи и СЛР после Афганистана, и втолкнул первую порцию воздуха в нереагирующие легкие Питера. Он сделал еще один вдох и отодвинулся, выжидая. 

А затем Питер дернулся, и, следуя за вдохом Тони, сделал свой собственный вдох.

Он был напряженный, болезненно хриплый, но это все еще был вдох, и Тони мог бы прямо сейчас расплакаться от облегчения. Как только эйфория улеглась, кто-то всучил ему кислородную маску, и он прижал ее ко рту Питера и наблюдал за тем, как каждый выдох остается пятном на пластике, словно это самая приковывающая внимание картина в мире. Какая-то часть его сознания замечала творящийся вокруг хаос, замечала снующих туда-сюда рабочих и что-то выкрикивающих докторов, но он полностью сосредоточился на ритмичных движениях грудной клетки Питера.

Все остальное было неважно. 

Примерно через минуту или около того веки Питера затрепетали, и пара растерянных зрачков сосредоточилась у Тони на лице. И он приложил все усилия, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться. 

— Приветик, Пит. Как мило, что ты к нам заскочил, — Питерв слабом замешательстве склонил голову, и Тони мягко похлопал его по груди. — Не переживай. Просто подыши ради меня, идет? Хорошо и глубоко, — он зарылся пальцами в кудри подростка, и едва не всхлипнул от очередной навалившейся на него волны облегчения. — Вот так. Я держу тебя. 

Он видел, как Питер под маской открыл и закрыл рот, полузакрытыми глазами слепо скользя по его лицу. Тони покачал головой.

— Нет, дружок. Никаких разговоров. Подыши немного. Вспомни, как следует работать легкими. — _Боже, пожалуйста, вспомни, как работать ими. И, пожалуйста, больше никогда-никогда не забывай_. — Ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как снова начнешь ездить мне по ушам. 

Казалось, что как только Питера понял, что он, наконец, может дышать, он уже не мог заставить себя остановиться. Частота дыханий ускорилась, пока он не начал давиться воздухом. Тони проигнорировал обеспокоенный совет доктора Чо, и поймал взгляд ребенка. 

— Полегче, Пит. Не торопись. Никто не заберет у тебя воздух, окей? — он погладил подушечкой пальца висок, внимательно следя за тем, как Питер в ответ прикрывает глаза. — Не торопись. Помедленнее. 

Доктор Чо подняла к себе одну из рук Питера и прицепила к пальцу оксиметр. Тони видел, как она занесла руку над его плечом, но затем отдернула, словно останавливая себя. _Правильный выбор_. 

— Мы подождем, когда он немного стабилизируется, а затем уже будем двигаться, хорошо?

Тони молча кивнул, и она отошла от них, давая им немного личного пространства. 

Так и знал, что она ему нравится не просто так. 

Какой-то инстинкт, должно быть, подсказал Питеру, что маска насыщает его тело чем-то, в чем он отчаянно нуждается, потому что едва доктор Чо отошла, он вскинул руку к лицу и, переплетаясь пальцами с пальцами Тони, попытался сильнее прижать пластик к коже.

— Я держу, шкет, — Тони пошевелил пальцами под рукой Питера, подтверждая свои слова. — Она никуда не денется. 

Цепляющаяся рука ослабла, а затем осторожно переместилась от маски к краю манжеты Тони. В итоге Питер полностью расслабился, медленно прикрывая глаза. Тони продолжал приглушенно его подбадривать. Голос определенно начал срываться, но сил сдерживаться уже не было. 

Он слышал, как доктор Чо попросила принести носилки, и принял мгновенное решение, что поедет вместе с ребенком, и плевать на все протоколы. В ожидании он прижался лбом ко лбу Питера, и только сильнее зарылся пальцами в его кудри. 

Его ребенок жив.

Он все исправит. Он поставит его на ноги, найдет того ублюдка, что сделал это, и разорвет его на кусочки.

Но это все потом. Сейчас он будет просто слушать дыхание Питера.

Прямо сейчас — этого достаточно. 

\--

Питер очнулся в скорой.

И, ну ладно, если откровенно, он не до конца очнулся. Скорее это было похоже на то, что он снова включился. Словно все это время он был в сознании, но в какой-то момент его разум сконцентрировался, и теперь что-то тянуло его назад. 

И это… вероятно, было понятно только ему. 

Он ощущал кислородную маску на своем лице. Жесткий пластик давил на переносицу, и от того, с какой силой он прижимался к нему, Питер понимал, что кто-то держит ее. Он умудрился, приложив больше усилий, чем ему хотелось бы признавать, приоткрыть глаза, и его подозрения подтвердились. 

Он лежал головой на коленях у Тони, и это его побелевшие пальцы цеплялись за маску. Они оба, похоже, находились на каталке, которую прислонили к стене скорой помощи. Питер попытался улыбнуться ему, неуклюже сминая в руках его рубашку. 

Лицо Тони посветлело, когда он заметил, что Питер очнулся.

— Пит? Ты со мной, малыш?

Под пластиковой маской он открыл и закрыл рот, иррационально злясь на собственный язык за то, что тот подводит его в час нужды.

— Мммм.

— Сможешь ради меня полностью открыть глаза?

_Эм, может быть?_

Он перевел взгляд Тони на лоб, силой заставляя себя распахнуть глаза, за что был вознагражден гордой улыбкой. 

— Ты только погляди, Человек-паук. Отлично справляешься, — он перевел взгляд на монитор, который Питер не мог увидеть. — И уровень кислорода в крови возвращается в норму.

Питер даже не пытался переварить эти сложные слова. Вместо этого он уставился на слегка расплывчатое лицо Тони, сосредотачиваясь на том, как сладко ощущается кислород на его языке. 

Боже, дышать — это так _круто_. 

Его наставник все еще говорил. Питеру показалось, что он сказал что-то о том, что доктор проверяет его неврологические функции, но он не особо обратил на это внимание.

— М-мис’р Ст’рк?

Внимание Тони мгновенно сосредоточилось на Питере. Из-за этого он почувствовал себя чем-то важным, и это ему очень даже понравилось. 

— Да, детеныш?

— Мы мож’м посм’треть Лило и Стич?

Тони поперхнулся смешком, и Питер подумал, что, возможно, заметил несколько слезинок, блеснувших в его глазах. 

— Конечно, Питти. Все что захочешь, идет? Все что захочешь.

\--

Мэй встретила их на медицинском этаже Башни, и Питер решил, что вид того, как она утешает почти впавшего в истерику Тони Старка определенно займет свою нишу среди его самых любимых воспоминаний.

Как только они оба решили, что он заснул, Мэй потащила Тони в коридор. Питер мог видеть их силуэты через слегка затонированное окно, а с его улучшенным слухом разобрать их голоса было легче легкого. 

— Полегче, Тони. Ты должен успокоиться. 

— Я _уже_ спокоен, Мэй.

— Ты, определенно, _не_ спокоен, — огрызнулась она, — и не вздумай снова врать мне, Старк. Доверительное общение, помнишь? — Питер смог разглядеть, как она мягко опустила свою руку ему на плечо. И то, что тот не дернулся от прикосновения, говорило о многом. — Я знаю, что ты должен быть сильным ради него. Поверь, я знаю. Но с ним все хорошо, он спит, и ты его спас, — она сделала паузу. — Быть родителем тяжело, даже когда твой ребенок _не_ занимается делами, которыми занимается Питер. Но из-за Человека-паука, из-за всей этой дополнительной опасности… нам нужна поддержка. И я… у меня нет Бена, на которого я могла бы опереться, больше нет. Но у меня _есть_ ты. 

Тони поспешил ответить.

— Конечно же у тебя есть я.

— А у _тебя_ есть _я_ , — сказала Мэй своим особым, задабривающим голос. Питер не знал, что она использует его с кем-то, кроме него. — Так поговори со мной, Тони. Пожалуйста. 

Целую минуту они просто стояли, молча глядя друг на друга. А затем, Тони вдруг прислонился к окну и уткнулся лицом в ладони, всем своим видом выражая поражение.

— Он… _боже_ , Мэй… он не дышал. 

— Но он дышит сейчас.

— Да, но… но Чо сказала… — Питер так сильно сосредоточился на Тони, что мог даже расслышать его сердцебиение. — Она сказала, что могут быть последствия. Он…у него не было кислорода… _очень_ долго. Что, если он… если он…

— Тогда мы сделаем ради него все, что будет необходимо, — Мэй улыбалась. Питер был точно в этом уверен. — И что-то подсказывает мне, что у него будут самые лучшие доктора на планете. 

— Всего лишь на планете? — фыркнул Тони. — У меня тут есть межгалактические связи. Я его в гребаный Асгард потащу, если это будет необходимо. 

— И именно поэтому с ним все будет хорошо, — Она прикоснулась к его щеке, и Питер был поражен тем, как близки они стали за последний год. Он понять не мог, как он пропустил тот момент, в который они стали лучшими друзьями, но сейчас это было очевидно. — На его стороне сам Железный Человек. Что еще ему нужно?

— Ему нужна ты.

— Ну, — Мэй опустила взгляд, — в этом я не совсем уверена, но… у него есть я, чего бы это ни стоило. 

— Спроси его как-нибудь, — пробормотал Тони. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что это стоит всего. 

Они погрузились в молчание, и внезапно до Питера дошло, что это, наверное, первый раз, с момента его похищения, когда они оба просто… существуют. 

В конце концов, Мэй вздохнула.

— Чо скоро заберет его на какое-то сканирование. Нам стоит побыть с ним, чтобы он знал, что мы рядом. 

— Угу, верно. Да. Питер.

Он услышал, как шаги направились назад в комнату, и торопливо закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Это было не так уж и сложно. Он был _вымотан_. На самом деле он уже почти отключился к тому моменту, когда почувствовал, как Мэй переплела свои пальцы с его, а Тони положил ему на лоб мозолистую руку. 

Однако остатков сознания хватило, чтобы заметить это. Хватило, чтобы ощутить их любовь.

\--

Конечно же всю следующую _неделю_ после того, как Тони его спас, Питер находился под постоянным наблюдением. 

Если честно, он не был уверен в том, что это так уж необходимо. Доктор Чо действительно признала, что немного переживает о долгосрочных неврологических последствиях кислородной недостаточности, но все же уровень гиперопеки Тони, мягко говоря, немного переходил все границы.

Но, опять же, его наставник _лично_ вытащил его бессознательное тело из-под земли, пока он не дышал, так что Питер решил, что, наверное, будет справедливо предоставить старику немного больше свободы действий, когда дело касается предусмотрительности. 

Чо, Мэй и Тони единогласно решили, что для него лучше всего будет остаться в Башне, где всегда под рукой команда опытных медиков, просто на всякий случай. Мэй заглядывала к нему между сменами, обычно принося с собой какую-нибудь еду и свежий набор одежды. Пеппер и Роуди тоже стали регулярными гостями, но Питер предполагал, что они приходили скорее ради Тони, чем ради него. 

А Тони? Тони _постоянно был рядом_. 

Не то чтобы Питер возражал. На самом деле это было даже мило. Большую часть времени они просто валялись на диване, вот прямо как сейчас, смотрели все подряд, начиная от худших подростковых сериалов, что смогли откопать, и заканчивая марафоном документалок об убийцах. 

Питер поежился и пододвинулся поближе к Тони. Он еще сам не успел осознать, что замерз, когда Тони схватил с журнального столика одну из своих старых толстовок Старк Индастриз и прижал ему к груди.

— Держи. Надевай.

Питер закатил глаза, но поспешил закутаться в толстовку. Та была мягкая, и пахла Тони. Он слабо улыбнулся, пряча ладони в рукава.

— Мне так _холодно_. 

— Доктор Чо сказала, что это временный побочный эффект кислородного голодания, — Тони аккуратно подцепил его за подбородок и внимательно осмотрел зрачки. — Ты же все еще дышишь, да? Никаких признаков той фигни, о которой она нам рассказывала?

— Нет, мистер Старк. Я в порядке. Просто замерз, — он откинулся на диван и сильнее сжал руку, которая все еще лежала на плечах Питера. Тот, в свою очередь, просто не мог не понять намек, фыркнув: — У вас разве нет, ну типа, компании, которой нужно руководить?

Тони закатил глаза, продолжая щелкать каналами.

— Пеппер руководит компанией.

— У вас разве нет всяких штук, которые срочно необходимо изобрести?

— Они подождут. 

— У вас разве нет…

— Уже устал от меня, шкет?

— Не от вас, — Питер вяло хлопнул своего наставника по груди, и сразу за этим широко зевнул. Тони мгновенно подхватил за ним. 

— Просто устал, да? — он проверил время. — Ну так _уже_ почти тихий час. 

— _Поверить_ не могу, что вы назначили мне тихий час. 

— Нужно следить за этим, — Тони стянул со спинки дивана плед и начал оборачивать его вокруг плеч подростка. — Можешь подремать здесь. Я включу какую-нибудь супер-скучную документалку, которая поможет тебе вырубиться. 

Питер широко улыбнулся.

— Желаю удачи найти хоть что-то, что покажется мне скучным.

— Документальный фильм о природе.

— О чем это вы? Вы же сами видите последовательность Фибоначчи в лепестках цветов. Природа — это круто.

— «Как это работает».

— А вы видели эпизод, где они рассказывали, как делаются седла для лошадей? Это намного сложнее, чем вы думаете. Они бывают разного размера, и все такое, мистер Старк. Шикарно.

— «Оденься к свадьбе».

— Постоянно смотрю его с Мэй. И все эти разные фасоны платьев, это реально классно.

— Ты меня убиваешь, Паркер.

— Не знал, что есть такое шоу. 

— О, точно есть, — Тони легонько попинал Питера по ногам, пока тот не поднял их на диван, — там еще в главной роли снимается этот нереально крутой и чертовски привлекательный парень по имени Тони Старк. 

— А я слышал, что он не настолько и крут. 

— Ты, должно быть, ошибся.

— Ммм, — он лениво улыбнулся, когда Тони уложил его голову к себе на колени и начал расчесывать его волосы пальцами, — не думаю. Я встречался с ним, он просто самый настоящий задрот. 

Тони только ласково посмотрел на него, взглядом скользя по растрепанной челке.

— Тебя пора постричь. 

Еще один зевок.

— Мэй сказала то же самое. 

— Это потому что Мэй — очень умная женщина, — Тони наткнулся на колтун, и Питер едва не рассмеялся от того, насколько нелепо это было: _Тони Старк_ расчесывает ему волосы. — У которой, так уж вышло, еще и глаза есть. 

— Серьезно? — Он пошевелил рукой, цепляясь пальцами за подол футболки его наставника. — Ни разу не замечал. 

Тони фыркнул.

— Закрой глаза и поспи, Паркер. Мы поработаем над стрижкой и твоим полным отсутствием наблюдательности позже. 

— Эй, я хорош в наблюдении за… всяким. Хорош во _многом_ , — Тони рассмеялся, и Питер заерзал. Он сонно нахмурился, прижимаясь к животу Тони, пока тот не понял намек и не успокоился. — Я _хорош_. 

— Именно так, шкет. Хорош во многом. 

— Видите? Я лучше всех.

Рука Тони у него в волосах застыла.

— Да, Пит. Лучше всех.


End file.
